One problem preventing the automation of loading moisturized shirred fibrous casing strands into a stuffing machine is that such strands lack structural rigidity. Automation methods used for more rigid shirred casing strands have not worked with moisturized shirred fibrous casing strands because of this lack of rigidity.
Currently, the following multi-step process loads stuffing machines using moisturized shirred fibrous casing strands:                Stop meat pump and stuffing machinery;        Manually move stuffing horn from stuffing position to loading position;        If horn ring is used, remove horn ring;        Slide wrapped strand of moisturized shirred fibrous casing onto horn;        If horn ring was removed, replace horn ring;        Manually move stuffing horn from loading position to stuffing position;        Manually locate the first end of the shirred casing and manually place first end through clippers;        Manually activate clippers to secure a clip on the first end of the shirred casing;        Manually remove overwrap from shirred casing (this step may be done anytime after placement on the horn and before restarting.);        Restart meat pump and stuffing machinery.        
This manual process requires about 15 to 20 seconds, if done well, and must be performed approximately every two minutes, depending on stuffing rate and the length of shirred casing. In part because of this operation, each stuffing machine is typically run by its own operator. By automating this part of the stuffing process an operator may run more than one stuffing machine, thus increasing efficiency and reducing costs.